


成长记录

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: AU，两个人不是亲兄弟搬文2018
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 6





	成长记录

初次见面是两岁那年的圣诞节前夕，再过两个月就要满三岁的Sherlock认为他已经足够成熟可以独当一面啦，所以门铃响起时，就提溜着自己的海盗船模型自告奋勇趿拉着室内拖鞋去开门。

他知道会有客人，因为一大早妈妈就出了门，而爸爸整个上午都在厨房捣鼓。此刻临近中午，屋子里弥漫着一股熏肉茴香柠檬奶油交杂在一起的香味。

Sherlock从门缝往外看，他知道会有客人来但他没有想到会是谁，他当然有过好几个推测。但门外的答案不在其中。

那是一个很瘦的男孩子，或许是门缝太狭窄的原因，脸颊细细长长的没有什么表情，除此以外男孩身上穿着新大衣新皮鞋，门缝里只能看到妈妈的小腿。

“Sherlock？为什么不开门？”爸爸听到门铃的第一时间就从厨房跑了出来，但还是比儿子晚了一步，“你们说过听到有人敲门要先看看是谁，”Sherlock不满地回答，“是妈咪，和一个男孩。”说着他跳起来扭动门把手踮着脚把门往后拉开，“他要在我们家过圣诞节吗？”Sherlock问道，妈妈手里提着一只全新的小行李箱。

陌生的男孩对他眨眨眼，“你一定就是Sherlock。”男孩的声音清冷，但很柔软，“对！告诉你了他也很聪明！”妈妈笑着摸了摸那个男生的头。

“你们终于回来了，”爸爸招呼他们进来，“来吧来，互相认识一下！”

Sherlock跟着大人们走进起居室，在此期间他一直在打量这个新人，对方也在打量屋子，Sherlock突然明白这是谁了。

“你是我的兄弟？”他说道，就在父母刚放完行李脱掉大衣的时候，“一个月前你们问我想不想要一个兄弟，之后你们收拾出了一间新卧室。”Sherlock以稚嫩的童音说出自己的推断，他当时想的是也许会有一个弟弟！现在这个男生脱下大衣后看起来更瘦了，体重不足五十磅，Sherlock心道，四英尺的身高大概六岁或者七岁，Sherlock皱着小眉头，但他看起来营养不良，也许八岁了呢？

妈妈有些尴尬地看了爸爸一眼，不过那也是很骄傲的一眼，“……是的，Sherlock，来，”她在儿子面前蹲下来，揽着那个大男孩子的肩膀上下搓了搓他的手臂似乎怕他冷，“这是你的哥哥Mycroft，Mycroft今年十岁，这是你弟弟Sherlock，他一月就满三岁啦，从今天开始你们要好好相处，好吗？”

十岁！Sherlock瞪大了眼睛。

“他长得不像你们，”Sherlock歪着头，“他是谁的孩子？”

爸爸翻个白眼，“我就告诉你要解释清楚，你可不-想被儿子认为在外面有私生子。”

妈妈苦笑，“Sherlock——”

“我亲生父母无法继续抚养我，很高兴认识你，Sherlock。”Mycroft率先回答，他的声音依旧冷冷的，Sherlock忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“好了！现在大家都认识了，那么，Sherlock你可以带你的新朋友去他的房间，午餐马上就好！”妈咪去了厨房帮忙，起居室里就剩下了这两个“年轻人”。

“你也很聪明？”Sherlock仰着头对他的新哥哥说，男孩又冲他眨眨眼，“妈咪刚才在门口说‘他也很聪明’——”

“是的，我大概是的。”Mycroft完成了他的话。

“嗷呜，”Sherlock尚且属于婴幼儿的小嘴发出意味不明的感叹，他两年多的人生里还没有谁打断过他说话呢，“无垠号新航线！目标！新卧室！”他有些激动，举着海盗船朝着楼上跑去。

Mycroft提起行李箱跟在他身后。

厨房里的大人探出身来望着两个孩子上了楼，“我希望他们处得来，Sherlock喜欢聪明人。”

“是的，我可能是唯一不聪明但他不排斥的，”爸爸叹口气，“你说Mycroft会不会嫌弃我？”他耷拉着眉毛一脸担忧。

妈妈笑着拍打了他一下，“别胡说了，帮我把餐桌铺好！”

*

Mycroft的房间就在Sherlock隔壁，原本是杂物间以及备用书屋，过去的一个月爸妈整理得漂漂亮亮，Sherlock完全有理由相信他要多一个弟弟来着。

小男孩跳上新床，崭新的床单散发着洗涤剂的香味，Sherlock坐在上面和无垠号一起观察Mycroft清理他的行李箱。

箱子里仅有的几件衣物陈旧而单调，有几本新的书和笔记本，还有一只木头盒子。

很快Mycroft就把他的东西收拾好了，他把盒子放进了书桌有锁的抽屉锁好，抚摸着书桌的木头表面——整间房里只有书桌是以前用过的旧物。

“你有一对很好的父母。”Mycroft低声道，听起来似乎是对Sherlock说的，但又似乎只是在自言自语。

“盒子里装了什么？”Sherlock没头没脑地问道，声音清脆得像春天的小鸟。

男孩还没来得及作答，“孩子——们！吃——饭啦！！”妈咪的声音穿墙过瓦，Mycroft似乎被这音调吓了一跳，他又眨了好几下眼。

Sherlock还不想吃饭，他有太多疑问，比如为什么Mycroft的父母无法抚养他，为什么Mycroft的箱子里有一只被擦拭掉血迹的盒子，为什么他看上去只有七八岁，为什么他会来我家当哥哥，为什么他看起来像雪人一样冷，为什么他这么瘦，为什么……

“Sherlock，”妈咪警告地叫他，“吃饭的时候不要盯着人看，好好吃饭！”

但Sherlock才不管，他一边往嘴里叉了一口意面漫不经心地嗦着，一边继续观察Mycroft，他哥哥。“哥哥”，Sherlock仔细咀嚼着这两个单词，新哥哥的脸上有雀斑，他的头发也是黑色的，他的手指很长很细，指甲修剪得很短几乎贴着肉，他吞蔬菜的时候很慢，但咽培根的速度很快——他哥哥很喜欢吃培根！

但是Sherlock还太小了，他的午餐没有培根呀。于是他站到了椅子上，再爬到餐桌上在爸爸的碟子里一戳，“这个给你！”他把爸爸碟子里的烟熏肉摔到了Mycroft的碟子里去。

“Sherlock！妈妈那儿也有呀为什么就拿我的送哥哥！爸爸伤心了！”爸爸喊道，妈妈哭笑不得，“好了好了，Sherlock从桌子上下去！你快三岁啦怎么还爬桌子呢！Mycroft亲爱的你还吃得下吗？”

Sherlock盯着Mycroft，他哥哥则茫然地眨眼，“我……不饿。”半晌后才斟酌字句回答。

“不饿？那是吃饱了吗？”妈妈循循善诱。

“我知道！”Sherlock从椅子上爬下去，来到旁边坐着的男孩身边，煞有介事摸了摸他肚皮，“他还没有饱！”

Mycroft一直在眨眼睛，他好奇地低下头看着拍他肚肚的不满三岁的孩子。

“那就吃吧亲爱的，Sherlock你的面不准剩下哦！”妈咪把自己的烟熏肉切了一半给嘟着嘴的三岁爸爸，寻找着比饭桌矮的亲儿子。

Sherlock爬回椅子继续嗦他的肉丸意面，一边盯着Mycroft。

“谢谢……”男生冲着碟子里嘀咕。

Sherlock一高兴，把饭后甜点的柠檬砖分了一半给哥哥，自己吃了爸爸那半。

*

午睡时间，Mycroft并没有这个习惯，但他还是静静地躺在他的新床上，屋子里暖气很足，他开始有些昏昏欲睡，这时候他听到身旁窸窸窣窣的声音，睁眼就见到了一个弟弟。

“你叫什么名字？”Sherlock不知道什么时候趴在他身边盯着他。

“Mycroft。”他回答。

“不是这个！”Sherlock嚷嚷。

Mycroft迟疑了一会儿，“Mike。”他回答。

“嗯……”Sherlock小大人似的点点头，“我就知道Mycroft是我妈妈取的！”

“我猜是的。”Mycroft垂眼，“这样Sherlock和Mycroft一听就是兄弟的名字啦，对不对？”Sherlock继续说。

Mycroft抬眼，看着他，“是的。”

嘻嘻，Sherlock乐了一会儿，慢慢地闭上眼睡着了，他才两岁半不足三岁呀。

Mycroft看了他很久，双手叠在胃部一直躺到Holmes夫人叫他们喝下午茶。

*

他们的第一次争执发生在一个星期之后。

Mycroft放学回来当场抓到Sherlock正在试图破坏他的抽屉锁。哥哥叹口气，把男孩从书桌边抱开，“我不能给你看，Sherlock。”

“为什么？书上说哥哥要照顾弟弟，你是我哥哥，你当然要照顾我的需求呀！”Sherlock理直气壮地攀着男生的腿强词夺理，小学生淡淡地看着他，“即使那件事对你有害？”

“噢！毒药！”Sherlock眼睛一亮，“是什么？有多厉害？”

Mycroft又叹口气，他弯腰把男孩子抱起来朝外面走，但Sherlock扭动着：“我不嘛我不出去我要看毒药我还没见过呢我要看我要看——”Mycroft的力气实在不足以维持平衡，一被放回了地上Sherlock就又要往书桌边跑，Mycroft手忙脚乱没拉住，“小心——”

咚。

Sherlock一头撞在桌脚，他倒在扑上来的Mycroft胳膊中间，小孩子柔嫩的皮肤肉眼可见地红肿起来，几秒内鼓起了一个大包，而Sherlock还懵懵的没意识到疼痛。

等他再过了几秒尝到滋味……那噪音。

Mycroft说了好几次抱歉，他少见地表现出了苦恼，Holmes夫人给小家伙上药的时候他守在一边，就好像那不是一个撞到头的弟弟而是被他害死的尸体。

“没关系啦，小孩子磕磕碰碰的很正常，Sherlock你自己捣的蛋，疼也是活该哦！”妈妈手上轻轻的，嘴上重重的，爸爸在一旁忍笑，“哈哈哈哈鼓起好大一个包哦，Sherlock你有两个脑袋咯，这下更聪明了吧？”

哇啊啊啊啊——小儿子哭喊着追着他爸爸打。

后来Sherlock赌气了一个傍晚没理Mycroft，但是晚餐后的芒果蛋挞还是分了他一半。

他是个慷慨的弟弟，Sherlock对自己很满意。

*

这是第一个圣诞节。

Mycroft和Sherlock都得到了一双滑冰鞋作为礼物，他俩整个假期都在学溜冰，每天回来衣服都半干不湿的，看来体育项目都算不上强项。

假期很快过去，Sherlock满三岁了，意味着Mycroft来家已经一个月，Sherlock还没能偷到书桌抽屉的钥匙。

他逮着机会就问哥哥那只盒子里是什么，毕竟其他的问题他已经逐一解决掉啦。

Mycroft的父母很早就死了，他转过好几家孤儿院，八岁才开始上小学，他给Holmes夫人写信询问她的著作中一个逻辑学问题，书信往来几次后她才意识到对方的收信地址在小学是因为他是那儿的学生而不是老师。

这个月Mycroft胖了2.9磅，倒不能全怪Sherlock老是偷爸爸的下午茶饼干借花献佛。

妈咪大大咧咧的有时候叫Mycroft有时候叫Mike，Sherlock注意到哥哥更喜欢被叫做Mycroft。

Mycroft会明显表示出喜欢的选项并不多，巧克力冰淇淋是其中之一，除此以外的所有时间他都不太说话，也没有什么表情。

Sherlock生日的那天晚上他们一起吹了蜡烛，三岁的孩子给哥哥解释，“吹蜡烛和许愿是一种会给父母带来安慰的形式，只要闭上眼睛就行！”

“Sherlock，不要教你哥哥乱七八糟的事！”妈咪总是十分暴躁。

这一段时间里，Sherlock经常逮住爸妈躲着他们低声细语对话，这个情况在Mycroft来之前很少发生，Sherlock只抓住了几个词，“可怜”、“恢复”、“该死”。

二月的周末家里来了几位客人，Mycroft经过起居室时停留了一会儿，妈咪走过来让他带着Sherlock上楼。

Mycroft乖乖地在自己房间里看起书来，Sherlock也坐在他的书桌边有模有样地翻阅着《几何原本》，Mycroft时不时瞟他一眼，见他啜着拇指看得津津有味的样子，便也随他去了。

也不知过了多久，Mycroft从书本中抬起头来，偏头一瞧Sherlock已经不知道去向，他环顾房间没找到人，便打开门走了出去。

会客室房门紧闭，父母正在和客人们激烈地争论着什么，声音沉闷地穿过了厚实的木门：“我不同意！不用说了！”

“他的经历会是很有利的证据！”

“对，指望几岁的孩子！完全是你们的无能！我简直不敢相信！！”

Mycroft转向起居室，只见弟弟全神贯注地盯着电视机，新闻正在报道着骇人听闻的孤儿院虐童丑闻，北威尔士四十家孤儿院在过去二十多年里成了“人间地狱”，六百多名孤儿惨遭性侵等各种形式的虐待，虽然有人检举过但却被地方政府和保险公司隐瞒至今等等举国震惊[1]。

他看了多久？画面上间或闪现了一些孩子哭泣的脸，Mycroft走过去把弟弟抱起来离开电视机前面。

Sherlock的眼睛瞪得大大的：“你认识他们吗？”

Mycroft点点头。

“其实你给妈咪写的信里不是在问逻辑学题是吗？”他继续问。

他哥哥又点点头。

“他们欺负你了？疼吗？”Sherlock皱着小眉头，直勾勾地注视着Mycroft。

大一些的男孩眨眨眼，“我很好。”他回答。

Sherlock冲他瞪着金绿色的大眼睛，他摸了摸自己额头之前被撞到的地方，渐渐扁起嘴，Mycroft来不及做任何措施去阻止，Sherlock已经咧开嘴发出一种只有几岁的孩子能发出的撕心裂肺的哭叫声。

妈妈和爸爸冲了出来，那个年长的男孩完全目瞪口呆，当大人问他发生了什么，他只眨着眼睛，父母想要把他怀里抱着的孩子接过去，但三岁宝宝死死地箍着男孩的脖子不撒手，“这是怎么啦？你自己开的电视？”妈妈听到了电视声音，把两个孩子都搂进怀里，爸爸罩着他们收紧手臂，Sherlock只一头钻在哥哥的肩窝里哭得喘不过气差点儿噎住。

Mycroft从包围缝隙里看向那几位客人，他们回避了他的目光。

那天Sherlock和Mycroft一起睡，因为谁也无法把他从哥哥身上扒下来。

第二天早上，Mycroft打开了抽屉给他看了那只小盒子，里面是Holmes夫人的回信和两张剪报：一张是年代久远的一对学者夫妻车祸失事的报纸新闻，说着他们留下了一个不足岁的婴儿，还有两张模糊的死者照片；一张是Holmes夫人出版著作的杂志采访，附了一张彩色采访照，“作者近照（右一为Holmes女士）”上面是刚出生的Sherlock被爸妈抱着的全家福。

“她很聪明，她刚生了孩子会充满母性，她有社会影响力，看起来她也很善良，”Mycroft低声说，“但我没有设想成为你哥哥……你……会失望吗？”

Sherlock靠在他怀里，背贴着Mycroft的肚子，他展开妈咪的回信，“我要研究密码Mycroft，我也能写密码信！”三岁的孩子嘟哝，永远答非所问。

“你当然可以。”

在他身后，Mycroft用嘴贴了贴男孩的头顶。

*

五天后，他们学会了争吵。

Sherlock偷了Mycroft盒子里的回信去研究密码，但三岁的孩子四肢总有那么一点不协调，当Mycroft履行他在这个家里的新职责——早上去叫Sherlock起床，发现他弟弟枕着他的信，口水糊了一脸蓝墨水。

这是一切的开始。

那之后，他们几乎每天都少不了争吵斗嘴，爸爸妈妈甚至开始怀念最开始他俩“相敬如宾”的几个月。

但直到六个月后，Mycroft才学会做鬼脸。

他和Sherlock在花园的阳光房里搭建了一个小型生态循环系统，他们捉了很多蚯蚓放进去，还搬进去一只有蚁后的蚁穴，有厚实的腐叶层，接连几个月往里面放他们捉到的各种昆虫，一开始把偷来的午餐肉放进去，后来是死老鼠，以皮毛降解的速度来判断系统是否运转正常。

不过，夏天的到来让情况有些失控，腐肉的臭味令妈咪困惑极了，她在厨房里翻找，在花园里翻找，最后找到阳光房。

“Myc——roft ！！！Sherlo——ck！！！给我过来！！！”

两个男孩子不约而同地作出了一样皱眉挤眼的反应，就好像那是某种声波攻击而他们都受伤了。

*

Sherlock很得意，他有了一个聪明绝顶而又与他相似的哥哥。

不过他这个年纪的孩子，情绪变得总是和天气一样快，“你已经变成个大胖子了Mycroft！你需要节食！”Sherlock指控。

哼，Mycroft咋舌，“还是三岁的Sherlock更可爱。”

六岁的Sherlock炸毛，发誓要把以前让给“混蛋Mycroft”的甜点都要回来，两个人最后一起愤怒地分食了Sherlock那份甜点。

就这么鸡飞狗跳的，他们长大。

Mycroft提前去了大学，反正妈咪是校友，他又那么聪明提前入学一点儿难度都没有，要不是妈咪拦着他早就应该大学毕业了。

自从他们相遇后，这还是Sherlock第一次和Mycroft分开这么久，他才九岁，忍受不了孤独，尤其听到圣诞节Mycroft不回家。

他回忆了一下哥哥的课表，找到了Mycroft的宿舍。他还没有来过大学，自然也没有去过大学生的房间。他很少在家外看到Mycroft，这不能怪他，他们俩的注意力还在无休止地吸收知识上。

宿舍门锁对他来说没啥意义，Sherlock知道Mycroft有室友但那又如何，他可是弟弟，弟弟总会有些特权的，比如不经过允许就进入哥哥的房间什么的。

活动室空无一人，Sherlock径直朝两间卧室的其中一间走去，那扇门没有关严实，Sherlock一眼就从门缝里看到了哥哥。

和同学说话的Mycroft站得很直，他离家的半年里迅速地瘦了，想必是没人把甜点让给他了罢，Sherlock发现，Mycroft和多年前他在门缝里看到的那个男孩很像。

他冰冷而消瘦，脸庞看不出表情，Sherlock一时间有些迟疑，他还记得Mycroft告诉他的那段话：她很聪明，她刚生了孩子会充满母性，她有社会影响力，看起来她也很善良——Mycroft仿佛依旧是那个克制而冷静的孤儿院小孩，就像他设法让自己摆脱虐待一样，他设法融入了Sherlock的家庭，他取得了他想要的信任……Sherlock的信任。

男孩吞咽了一下，悄悄地离开。

他坐在学校长椅上恍神，打了个喷嚏，他大衣里面忘了穿毛衣。

“你好？你怎么一个人在这儿？”成队的女学生经过，双双在他身边坐下来，“你的父母在哪？你和他们走散了吗？”

我已经九岁了我才不需要父母带着才能出门！

Sherlock很想这么回答，但他四岁的时候这么回答过，结果当然是被送到了警察局。

“不，我有哥哥，他在这上学。”Sherlock嚼着嘴里的那个单词，“哥哥”，刚才那个陌生的人真的是他的哥哥吗？在家里和他抢甜点，数落他笨，跟妈一样老爱管着他早起早睡甚至浴缸水够不够热的哥哥？

才半年不见而已，他刚才为什么不上前去打开门？他因何迟疑？

三岁的他打开门迎接了一个哥哥，九岁了他却害怕？

只是半年的时间，那个人不可能产生质变，如果他和自己以为的不一样，那就是从来没一样过。Sherlock抱着膝盖，还是说他以为的是错的？

“他叫什么？我们带你去找他吧？”女生们都很热情。

“他会来找我的。”Sherlock随口撒了个谎。

“真的？什么哥哥让这么小的弟弟一个人在外面？”她们叽叽喳喳，“男生真是少根筋，愚蠢……”

“他才不是‘什么’哥哥，他是Mycroft Holmes。”Sherlock理所当然地说出他哥哥的名字，“神童”，妈咪的教授这么说过。

“哦……那个冷冰冰的家伙……难怪……”她们低声私语。

是的，Sherlock完全明白刚才看到的Mycroft符合这一描述，他没看错，但得出这个结论的他自己和这群人有什么不同？

不顾那些大学生们的惊呼，Sherlock跳起来跑掉了，他再次冲进宿舍——“你是谁？”之前和哥哥说话的学生在活动室里，Sherlock没理他，但Mycroft不在房间。

“你找谁？”男学生追问。

“我哥哥！Mycroft！”

“你是他弟弟？他刚才出去了——我也不知道为什么，我们还有一堆课题需要讨论，他突然急急忙忙地往外跑，鬼知道什么原因……我还没见过他这样。”男生挥了挥手中的纸，Sherlock嗤之以鼻：“他才不需要和你讨论课题，是你需要找他请教课题。”

男生张着嘴瞎眨了一通眼睛，似乎是不知道怎么回复他。

门突然开了，“你看见——”Mycroft撞进来，看到了Sherlock，他停在那里，塌下肩膀喘了口气。

“如果你九岁了还走丢，我会嘲笑你一整年Sherlock！”Mycroft冲着他嚷嚷。

“我才不会走丢，”Sherlock瞪他一眼，“我只是在散步。”

“对，偷偷摸摸散步，你吃午饭了？你就穿了这么点出门？妈咪知道吗？不她肯定不知道，我要去打个电话，”Mycroft说话间进屋子拿出一件毛衣往Sherlock脑袋上一套，打开冰箱掏出剩下的披萨闻了闻放进微波炉，“等在这，我稍后告诉你妈咪是怎么发火的。”他指了指沙发，也就是他的同学坐着的方向，出去打电话了。

Sherlock的手从毛衣袖子里钻出来，坐进沙发里。

那个男生一直张着嘴瞪着他们。

“怎么。”Sherlock阴郁地瞪回去。

“他看起来……疯了。”大学生吞了吞口水。

“欢迎来到我家，”Sherlock翻翻眼皮拿过他手中的论文纸看起来，“你哪个部分有问题？哦，这写得可够糟糕的。”

他一边看报告，一边想起刚听到的“Ice man”这个词，那很傻，他想，他哥哥又啰嗦又爱管闲事，爱吃甜食讨厌跑腿不擅长体育项目，一旦有什么事不符合预期就会气急败坏地怪弟弟蠢，是个笨拙得要死的家伙。

套着哥哥的毛衣坐在沙发上，咽着隔夜披萨的Sherlock嘲笑了一下不敢开门的自己，无视打完电话来跟他转述通话内容的哥哥。

之后他开始经常造访大学生的宿舍了，他尤其喜欢打断Mycroft正在做的事。

每一次，每当门缝里的那个陌生人见到他，就会变成Mycroft，转变的瞬间无论多少次都让Sherlock着迷，有时候周围有其他人有时候没有，那都无关紧要。虽然，如果有其他人在场，Sherlock会很享受对方吃惊诧异的表情。

他们的目光在Mycroft脸上和Sherlock之间来回扫动，就好像在判断Sherlock是谁，以及Mycroft又他妈变成了谁。

那真的很精彩。

这是一个很有趣的游戏，Sherlock敢肯定Mycroft也乐在其中。

但他又开始变得不满足，大概是Sherlock拜访Mycroft常去的俱乐部那一次开始吧。

他一如既往长驱直入——反正他去哪不管是不是第一次去都像回家一样总能让他找到办法，他第一次来这儿，名字很诡异叫“拉普拉斯”，恶，讨厌的天体力学。

随便逛逛Sherlock偷到了两张通行证一张甚至是卡文迪什实验室的，好极了看来他哥哥的社交面又拓宽了不少，这意味着他的“可行动范围”也变大了。Sherlock收好战利品，搜索着Mycroft的位置。

啊，在那，Sherlock踱步过去，Mycroft正在吧台边与一个女人轻声交谈，整间屋子里气氛浓稠，每个人都在和其他人说话，“交换信息”，虽然Sherlock认为都是些无用信息而已。

“好久不见。”

他喜欢戏剧性的出场方式，比如突然把下巴靠在哥哥的肩膀上，自从他长得足够高之后他就开始这么干了。Mycroft吃了一惊，他迅速地转过身来从上到下扫视Sherlock一眼——这也是惯例，只能怪Sherlock总是会准备点“惊喜”给他的缘故。

“这是谁？”那位女士率先发问了，她微微靠向Mycroft的肩膀，营造出与对方耳语的气氛，虽然Sherlock完全不聋。

“一个旧识，”Mycroft含混地回答，“你来这儿干什么？”他又问道。

“这就是你对千里迢迢来见你的旧·识的态度？”Sherlock扬起下巴，他很快就要和Mycroft差不多高了，他期待有一天能超过然而每一年他都差一点点，不过没关系他才二十岁还可以继续长，但Mycroft就难说啦。

“我有九个月没有得到你半点消息，现在你来怪我的态度？”Mycroft反问。

那个女人低笑，“为什么她还在这儿？”Sherlock拔高了声音，Mycroft闭了闭眼睛拉住他的胳膊，“抱歉。”年长的男人把年轻人带离原地，“假如你还有脑子就能看出我在干什么，别坏我的事Sherlock，”他压低声音埋怨，“去外面等我。”

Sherlock不高兴，他当然能看出哥哥在和那个女人说话，但这跟他的脑子有什么关系？我就是不想让你继续和她说话才插嘴的呀！反正你们也没在说什么重要话题！

大概是Sherlock的眼神太过于生动，又或者是Mycroft能读他的想法，他哥哥无奈地叹口气，“有种无聊的谈话叫调情，能让你得到比一般谈话更多的信息，现在，去外面等我。”

Mycroft回到了那个女人身边，而她对Sherlock露出了胜利者的笑容。

这不对，游戏规则不是这样。

Sherlock对她眯起眼睛，继而走过去，扳着哥哥的下巴转过来，在Mycroft卓越的大脑得出结果之前将嘴贴上去。

然后他去外面等了。

几分钟后，Mycroft走出来钻进副驾驶位，Sherlock发动车子，Mycroft一声不吭。

“你还在想那个。”Sherlock提示他。

“我不会问你那是什么意思，你根本不知道你在干什么，你就是个笨蛋。”Mycroft说。

“那你认为那是什么意思，我聪明绝顶的兄·弟？”Sherlock讽刺道。

Mycroft偏过头看他，弟弟挑衅的目光射过来，但为了开车很快又回过头去，侧脸年轻又英俊。

“笨蛋，你就是个笨蛋，我早就说过了！”当哥哥的嘀咕。

他哥哥又啰嗦又爱管闲事，爱吃甜食讨厌跑腿不擅长体育项目，一旦有什么事不符合预期就会气急败坏地怪弟弟蠢，是个笨拙得要死的家伙。

一切都没有变，二十岁的Sherlock心想。

他完全有理由相信三十岁四十岁的时候也会是如此，同理可得，即使他们老得掉光了牙齿，应该也不会有什么变化了。

Fin

[1]英国政府公布一份题为《出格的照料》的报告显示1974年至1990年间,在北威尔士40家公立和私立的孤儿院中,至少650名儿童长期遭受包含性-侵在内的多种肉体虐待，数十名儿童因此自杀身亡。中文资料可搜索：“孤星血泪”现代版——记英孤儿院淫-虐儿童案。英文维基可搜索页面：North Wales child abuse scandal北威尔士虐童丑闻。

==========

**Author's Note:**

> 给合志写的，刚才看到一则让我气到语无伦次的新闻，找出这篇来看了一下，合志似乎是不打算出的了，公开吧。


End file.
